


You left us hope and then you took that as well

by Crazy_reading_girl0



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_reading_girl0/pseuds/Crazy_reading_girl0
Summary: They get sent back.All four of them. Mal and Evie and Jay and Carlos.Auradon sends back the VKs back to the isle and washes their hands of them. Not everyone is happy descision and someone has to stand up for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> this is an idea that I've had bouncing around for a while and finally decided to do something about it.  
> Also my first fic so don't judge.  
> Canon divergence from between the first and second movies

They get sent back.  
All four of them. Mal and Evie and Jay and Carlos.  
Sent back in a limo similar to the one they left the Isle in, (only this one has no sweets in the back and the ride is quiet, the air tense).  
They’re sent back and in doing so Auradon kills any hope that had been given to the children of the Isle of the lost. There's bitter laughter and harsh words and furious tears that everyone will deny over the decision. Auradon will never know how much it hurt or how many they were hurt by returning what they took even when they'd turned their back on evil and the isle and how they were raised. It only proved what everyone already knew: that no one on the isle was good enough. 

Since Mal had been gone, the void that she'd left had been filled. She had been a leader, someone to be feared and not trifled with. She fought to get back what had been hers, through blood and deaths and alliances and betrayals. What had been hers was now hers again though her reputation would take time to build back up again.  
Violence has always been part of life on the island. Gang wars were…. are a way of life and it takes a scant few hours for the bruises which had been healed and long gone to be littering their bodies again and the old pattern of attack and retreat and binding wounds to become part of their lives once more. The gangs were family and they took care of one and other. They were all still soft and weak and hurting. Tears are shed that they will deny to everyone else but not in front of each other. Evie cries and sobs, Mal paces as angry tears gather and fall, Carlos curls into a ball, whimpering and Jay blankly stares at nothing. The first night is the hardest, getting used to hard floors, smoggy skies and cold drafts all over again. Auradon made them soft, so they pile all together and pretend that the floor is a bed and the thin blankets are actually warm and silently take comfort in the fact that they are together. 

Mal scares the adults almost as much as the children of the isle when she returns. It's strange to see these once proud villains flinch away from a girl. But Mal takes it in her stride, a couldn’t-care-less smirk decorates her face as she carries her mother in a box like a trophy, which she supposes it now is. She banishes her mother’s former allies, telling them not to touch or so much as look at their children. They had been hurt enough. It works and it is one of the few times Mal is happy to be looked at with that kind of fear. 

Kids, mainly the young ones, flocked to her territory, her gang in droves claiming that they had wanted to be good, be anti-heroes, asking what it had felt like to be there and how it felt to not be there anymore. They were kids, still with their curiosity intact and hope still barely gleaming. Mal’s responses are callous and truthful, Evie is the one to smooth it over ever the diplomat, the soft to Mal’s coarse. Carlos tells them in whispers about how it felt to conquer your fears to be loved by an animal and Jay tells them of the food and not having to look over your shoulder. The words are a bitter gift of what could have been and what they will never have.

So Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are sent back like damaged goods and that’s when the chaos starts until a semblance of order is found once again balanced by the power held by the children of villains. The isle was designed to have nothing for the villains to fight over or claim but it is their children who build their own empires under their parent’s noses. It is a combination of blood and fragile alliances which barely hold because they are the children of villains who were taught not to share. They will deny it all to their dying breath but it feels better to have Mal home completing the circle of power. Order is found once more in the chaos. 

 

Only to be uprooted by three strangers…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for another chapter   
> let me know what you think
> 
> As always not my characters all credit to Disney

A limo appears in a flash of sparkles and a broken barrier which glimmers before returning back to its transparent state. The limo looks startlingly out of place on the grubby Island. Polished and clean and whole compared to its surroundings. It also draws attention from the shadows who linger in the streets wondering what it's there for and how much they can nick off it and not get caught. Three strangers with meat on their bones, clothes that aren't rags and dangerously curious eyes emerge carrying bags and look like pigeons ready for plucking. They at least have the sense to have chosen clothes that could blend in with the isle if they weren't so clean. A shadow slips away from the scene to sell this little titbit of information to Mal and her gang, another moves equally as silently to tell the other gangs of the news in the hope of reward. The strangers glance around oblivious to the shadows in the street thinking that they're alone. 

“So where do we go from here?” says one of the new comers, a girl by the sound of her voice.   
“Maleficent’s house is up the main street towards to centre of the Island.” Another answers, unrolling a map tracing a route. “It seems like the obvious choice as to where they'd go.”   
“Ok so not too far then.” The girl nods memorising the map   
“No we should be fine if we move quickly.” the map is rolled and stowed away.   
The last stranger locks the car and slips the keys into a pocket that is seen by everyone watching. 

These three are easy marks but for now, the shadows watch and listen and see who they can sell this information to. Information, after all, is priceless around here practically a currency of its own.

The three strangers make their way through the predawn island, still oblivious to the tail they've collected. At least they had the sense to come during the predawn hours rather than at night when more of the isles unsavoury folk are more active when violence is at its peak. They move noisily and stupidly, leaving their backs vulnerable and open for attack.

A figure emerges from the shadows in front of the strangers. Steps steady and unhurried. The Shadows watch to see what will happen. Word had finally made it around the isle.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” The boy is all muscles and some brain. A Gaston then.  
“Seems like some squeaky clean mice from Auradon.” Another figure appears, moving to stand behind the strangers. The other brother.   
The strangers baulk moving closer together, stepping towards a wall. 

Coins are traded in the Shadows of the street as the confrontation is watched.  
“Let us be proper hosts and give you an Isle welcoming and the grand tour!” The glint in their eyes speaks volumes as to what this entails.  
“No, I think we'll be fine. Thank you though.” One stranger says attempts to smile.  
“Oooh would you look at those pretty manners”   
“I wonder what they'd sound like begging.” The smiles are malicious now facades fading “Come here little mice “  
“Would you look at that,” Another voice interludes before blood can be spilt. The Gaston twins having an original idea and here I thought that was impossible.”   
The brother closest to the newcomer turns drawing a knife seemingly from nowhere.  
“We called dibs on the fresh meat.” He growls  
“Really? ‘Cause you know the rules about taxes and territories” The newcomer seems lazy and unfazed by the knife.  
The twins falter in their movements, snarls fading from faces, turning into fear.   
“We're on neutral territory.” Fear is there, heavy in every word, barely disguised, weak.   
“Not since yesterday or did you miss the tag” The newcomer seems to smile, their form still not entirely visible but the wall they lean against is. Bright purple and toxic green still fresh on the wall, a tag which makes the new boundaries of someone territories. 

“Well just be on our way then.” One brother says (clearly the smarter of the two). The Shadows trade coins again disappointed by the lack of blood. He backs as way as the other brother lunges towards the figure of the newcomer. The ensuing fight is brutal and vicious to the eyes of the strangers who flinch away from the scuffle. The newcomer comes out as the victor, knives slide back into sheaths and the Gaston remains down. 

“Entertainment is over. Fuck off all of you NOW!” The newcomer shouts to the Shadows who quickly shuffle away, fearful of those bright knives.   
The newcomer turns back towards the strangers now that the street is clear.  
“Hello and welcome to the Isle of the lost, your majesties.” They perform a mock bow, “perhaps you should follow me.”  
“I think we're fine,” says one of the strangers trying to back away and keep the newcomer in sight.  
The newcomer comes closer revealing yellow, blue and red leather, long hair covered by a beanie. Familiar features which make the strangers relax slightly.  
“Jay,” a cry of relief.   
They move to embrace. Only to stop at his expression   
“Not here,” he says. “Follow me.”   
And they do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!  
> Sorry this took a while. Life gets in the way a lot.   
> As always I do not own these characters. All rights to Disney.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Isle was not what any of the Students had expected. Sure they had heard stories, read reports, even done some research into what they would be facing before they had driven over. (please innocent they may be but naïve they were not. At least not always)  
It seemed quiet but Jay’s comment had sent people moving. They hadn’t even realised they were been watched until then. It was quiet here but that didn’t mean safe.  
Jay led them through the streets, moving quickly, ushering them along, keeping them close. His footsteps were near silent and his movements fluid, (the change from their friend in a few weeks was terrifying). Jay herded them around a corner and picked up a rock, revealing a hidden staircase. 

“Up and be quiet.” 

They moved but still too loudly for Jay’s liking from the way his cringed at their steps.   
The stairs ended in a large loft with painted walls that were too hard to make out in the predawn light. 

“Jay?” came a voice from the couch in the centre room. 

“Yeah, it’s me and I’ve brought some old friends. The tip was half right.”  
There was movement from above them which startled them enough to step back. Carlos jumped down from a ledge smirking at their looks of panic and awe. 

“You guys are a long way from home. But it is good to see you.” Carlos hugged each of them

“We weren’t just going to let you get sent back.” Said Ben lowering his hood. 

“You almost got yourselves killed.” Says Jay. Carlos raises an eyebrow. 

"A run-in with Gaston Jr and Jr."

carlos lets out a long, low whistle. "Very lucky."

They all kind of look a bit sheepish at that. 

“We're still new to this watch your back, trust no one attitude you have here.” Lonnie says with a shrug “we'll learn”

“You'd better,” says Mal rising from the couch, “the isle does not forgive or forget. It likes to eat innocence whole.” her eyes flashes and Jay stepped forward. 

“Mal”

“I'm fine” 

A glare is exchanged and held before being interrupted by Carlos who walked into the room carrying two mugs which he gave to Mal and Jay stopping any further discussion between the two. 

“You guys can have some if you want. It might not be up to Auradon standards.” 

Mal and Jay resume glaring at each other over their respective cups as Carlos half pushes half guides Ben, Doug and Lonnie to what appears to be a kitchen. There was a sink and cracked esky on one wall and a large slightly crooked table in the middle of it all with a steaming pot sitting on it.

“Tea?” Lonnie asks, eyeing the pot.

“Sure, We’ll call it that.”

The three of them grimace at that.

 

“So, What do we do now? By now everyone will know there are strangers on the island from Auradon.” Carlos asks, starting the gathering while the others picked at their food.

Evie looks up from her book where she had already begun plotting things down, hopefully, the start of the plan. (always the strategist, never just a pretty face.) She had joined an hour after the newcomers had arrived, throwing herself at Doug in a rare display of unbridled emotion. The first real smile Carlos had seen on her face since returning to the isle still played in the corners of her lips. 

"And?” Doug asks interrupting whatever Evie was going to say. (it wasn't their fault. Carlos struggled not to snap at him. They didn't know there was an order, a law for how these gatherings ran.)

“They will most likely already know that we have you and will either want to meet you, use you as leverage, kidnap you, or tear you limb from limb. Possibly a combination of all." Mal, ever the cheerful, listed off for them. (she too had noticed the faux de pas too)

"I thought you said not everyone was like their parents."

"Yeah but this is the isle and your outsiders ….. you wouldn’t understand." Mal just dismissed as she looked to talk to Evie.

"Then make us"

"Ben, there is some stuff that you can't just talk about. They need to be experienced and you guys have never had to live like we have to."

"That still doesn't answer the question" 

Evie and Jay exchanged looks as Carlos started to shrink into himself as if to become a smaller target. There was tension in the air even if the Aurodians didn't notice it and it was quickly growing."

"Ben you're just going to have to trust us on this for your own safety." 

"Trust you? You won't even answer our questions."

“Ben”

“Mal”

“Fine. Half the people on the Isle hate you for what you represent and what you have. The other half will probably want a piece of you just to prove a point or as bragging rights. You came to us which means you hold sway over us and that can be used if another gang wants something. You get the picture?” Mal’s eyes seem to glow green, which should be impossible given the circumstances.

“I’m out”

There’s a slam and a rattle and then silence. 

 

“What was that?”

Jay sighed as the silence was broken, his breath coming out in a long exhale.  
Evie moves to run a comforting hand over Carlos’s head, slowing the boy's tremors.

“Word of advice,” Jay says standing “Don’t push Mal. She’s got enough on her plate as is. And She’s the leader. Don’t question her like that again especially in front of others.” He looks each of young nobles in the face and stares particularly hard at the young king. "Clear?"

They nod slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> Feel free to like and comment below   
> until next time (which will hopefully be soon..ish)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Please comment below  
> Kudos also welcome  
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
